


My place beside you

by Arwen88



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: The stranger staring back at him had a uniform just like Eddie’s own, but the bars on it said he was a captain. He had soft looking hair and a clean appearance that spoke of a serious but interesting man.Eddie found himself licking his lips behind the rim of his glass at the heat in the captain’s gaze as he looked up and down his figure. It had been years since anybody had looked at him with such a hunger, nobody really interested in him since he had started taking the army-approved suppressants, hiding how enticing his scent could be from every alpha around.
Relationships: Andrew A. "Ack-Ack" Haldane/Edward "Hillbilly" Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	My place beside you

Melbourne was the best place in the world after months of fighting in the Pacific.

Eddie might have drunk a beer too many together with his fellow men, but it was only normal everything considered. He had just received a commission, the first omega in his whole Company to raise through the ranks, and it deserved a nice celebration.

Word came around of a party going on in a big house not too far from where they were, and most of the bar emptied to reach the address they had been given, a little too tipsy and racuous already.

There were light and loud music spilling onto the sidewalk from the windows, the party raging inside just like they had been told, but even if they were probably going to go unnoticed in the crowd milling about inside, Eddie couldn’t help but hesitate for a moment at noticing there were other officers inside.

“Aren’t you an officer too now?” Jason laughed at him, hitting his shoulder with the back of his hand before making his way inside.

He was, Eddie thought, but he also didn’t really want to risk losing his bars just after receiving them. Not that the alphas he was with seemed concerned at all.

Eddie pushed his doubts away, doing his best to straighten his back as he followed his friends with his chin up and no fear to show. If he could spend months attacking the Japanese, he could also pretend he had every right to be at a party.

It wasn’t like he had a label on his jacket saying he was an omega either.

There were people dancing in the middle of the living room and hallway, and many had drinks in their hands. Eddie had been barely two steps behind his friends, and already he couldn’t find them in the crowd anymore.

Everywhere he looked though there were pretty girls and young boys smiling and looking with interest at the American Marines that had joined in the party. Eddie managed to find his way to the kitchen to grab a glass of beer all by himself, but on his way back he found himself almost stumbling on his feet when his gaze met that of another man.

The stranger staring back at him had a uniform just like Eddie’s own, but the bars on it said he was a captain. He had soft looking hair and a clean appearance that spoke of a serious but interesting man.

Eddie found himself licking his lips behind the rim of his glass at the heat in the captain’s gaze as he looked up and down his figure. It had been years since anybody had looked at him with such a hunger, nobody really interested in him since he had started taking the army-approved suppressants, hiding how enticing his scent could be from every alpha around.

But the man couldn’t know, not with the suppressants, not with this many people between them. For a moment, Eddie couldn’t help but wonder if the captain might be interested in him even if he hadn’t considered the possibility Eddie was an omega.

There was a young civilian man talking to the captain, even though the older man wasn’t giving him all his focus, not with his eyes on Eddie on the other side of the room, but the civilian didn’t look about to give up, looking so clearly interested in the captain that it was almost awkward to watch.

Not that Eddie wasn’t sure he could flirt with the other without embarrassing himself either.

But if nothing else, there wasn’t anybody around that knew him or could have spread gossip about him making a fool of himself; his friends disappeared in the crowd, probably already making out with someone in there.

He downed his beer, gathering up his courage, and after putting down the empty glass, he went straight to the man who still had his eyes on him.

Eddie could easily admit it was quite flattering to be so clearly wanted. He could only hope the other would do something about it.

“Good evening, Captain,” he greeted the other with a nod, trying not to show how his body reacted embarrassingly quickly to the widening of the charming smile only meant for him. “Lieutenant Eddie Jones,” he introduced himself.

“Good evening, Lieutenant. Andrew Haldane.” He nodded in answer, raking his eyes up and down Eddie’s body one last time before taking another sip of beer.

Eddie forced himself not to tilt his head under the heated gaze, not to show his submission to him even though he could clearly feel in the air the other was an alpha, and an interested one.

It was enough to send away the young boy leaning against the wall beside Haldane, and Eddie slowly took the other’s spot, his body heating up at the way Haldane turned towards him to better face him, leaving only a few centimeters between them.

“They call me Andy,” Andy grinned slightly as his eyes fell over Eddie’s lips. “Should I ask if you even have permission to be out and about?”

Eddie chuckled softly, relaxed. “Yes, I do. Do you want to check my pass?”

“I might.” Andy considered with a little tilt of his head, chuckling.

Eddie wasn’t exactly used to an alpha reacting to him that way, and for a moment he felt almost weak at the knees.

***

They tried the bedrooms upstairs at first, only to find them already occupied, just like one of the bathrooms, but just when Eddie was about to propose getting out of there and booking a room for the night in the first hotel down the street, they got lucky with an unlocked door that gave to a linen closet.

There, space was quite cramped inside, but it wasn’t like they wanted to lie down and have a chat, mostly interested in pressing each other against the nearest surface and eating each other’s faces.

Eddie couldn’t hold back a moan when Andy pressed him with his back against the closed door. He wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck, holding tight through the kiss, enjoying it like he hadn’t had the chance to in years.

He rolled his hips with a groan at the feeling of their hard cocks rubbing together through their pants. When Andy broke apart from his lips and tilted his head to mouth at the column of Eddie’s neck, Eddie couldn’t hold back anymore the loud omega whine that had been building up in his chest ever since they had started kissing.

It was the way of an omega to tell an alpha he was ready for more, usually born of the kind of deep arousal typical of heat, and Andy almost stumbled back, wide eyed and clearly surprised to find out he had been flirting with an omega the whole time.

Or maybe to find he had had such an effect on him, for that was flattering to any alpha.

Eddie didn’t really think twice before grabbing the lapels of Andy’s jacket and pulling him close again, happily going back to kissing him hard as soon as Andy got over his surprise and went on with the program.

Not for the first time in his life, Eddie had to wonder that if alphas had no qualms in having their fun, why were he and the other omegas supposed to be “good” and stay untouched until marriage.

He deserved to have his fun, he thought fiercely, while doing his best to unbutton the captain’s pants and push them down enough to get his hands on the thick cock straining the fabric.

“Jesus Christ,” Andy mumbled with what sounded a lot like awe, one of his hands finding its way over the crown of Eddie’s hand as soon as he had kneeled in front of him.

Eddie stopped on his track for a moment, throwing a glance up to the stupefied face of the alpha standing in front of him. Andy looked completely disbelieving, his wide eyes snapping from Eddie’s own to his lips and back to his eyes.

Andy licked his lips, parting as if about to speak, but then he merely ran his fingers over Eddie’s head, petting him gently. It was enough for Eddie to stop and consider what he was doing, but now - with the thick cock in front of him filling his lungs of an amazing, rich alpha scent - he really didn’t want to back down.

“Yeah?” he asked with his voice suddenly hoarse, not even ashamed at how eager he sounded for it.

“Yeah,” Andy nodded slowly, moving his hand just to brush his fingers to Eddie’s cheek and his chin, pressing the pad of his thumb to his bottom lip. “You want it so badly, huh?”

“Yeah.” Eddie breathed out, sighing at the warmth of Andy’s palm cupping his face. He didn’t even notice the moment his eyes slipped shut, or how he tilted his head against the touch.

“Alright,” Andy whispered, shaking him off of his momentary reveries. “I know you’ll be so good to me.”

The hitch in his breath was too loud in the cramped space even to Eddie’s own ears, but he couldn’t even feel ashamed of it, not with how good it felt to hear Andy talk to him that way. Nobody had ever done it that way, without a grain of mockery in their tone. Andy sounded truly like he trusted Eddie to be the best omega in the world for him.

He wanted to be the best omega for him, wanted to show Andy how good he could be and hopefully have the man praise him more.

He couldn’t even be ashamed of how much he found he craved to be praised by a good alpha, possibly one that was going to make him come in the near future.

He dutifully parted his lips for Andy, licking at the leaking head of his cock, and he let out a throaty moan at the taste exploding over his tongue. He drank in the moans that escaped Andy above him and the way he burrowed his fingers through his hair, gently scratching at his scalp when Eddie took his cock into his mouth.

Eddie felt heat rise through his body, and he tried opening his mouth further in an attempt to take all of Andy in, all his instincts singing at the thick scent of arousal surrounding him. The moment Andy put pressure on his head, Eddie let his instincts take command of his body, and it was suddenly the easiest thing to relax the muscles of his throat and let Andy fuck his mouth as deeply as he cared to.

He closed his eyes in blissed out pleasure, feeling slick drip out of him and slither down his inner thighs under his uniform. He did his best to suck Andy as hard as possible, no matter how deep he would push his cock into his mouth. He had never felt better than in that moment, fully aware that he was the one making the captain feel good, the one that had the alpha purring and growling in pleasure, losing his control until he had a deadly grip on Eddie’s curls to keep him exactly where he was.

It was enough to have Eddie’s cock twitch and grow even wetter, his body ready to be fucked hard by the alpha.

He let out a deep groan of pleasure when he felt Andy’s knot start to swell under his lips.

The moment he tried to wrap his lips around the swelling knot a little tighter Andy seemed to lose the last strand of control he had left. He started truly thrusting in his mouth, trying to fuck Eddie’s welcoming throat like he probably would have done to his ass if only Eddie was still standing. Eddie’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as his own orgasm exploded, making him choke on the cock and try to gulp around it.

Eddie’s satisfied, omega scent filled the small closet, and that seemed to be the last straw for the captain, who came with a shout, spilling right down Eddie’s throat and filling his nose with his own thick scent.

It took Eddie almost a whole minute to get down the afterglow enough to even notice he was still kneeling on the floor, not that he felt able to stand up already anyway, his thighs trembling and his pants a mess, a wet dark patch spreading behind his ass and between his thighs.

“That was amazing,” Andy whispered with a hoarse voice, leaning heavily against the shelves of linens, his cock still out of his pants, looking enticing to Eddie despite having already made him come.

It was only when hit by the realization that he wanted to get his mouth back on the alpha, that Eddie finally noticed how sweaty he was under his clothes, his whole body burning up and not just from the stifling air inside the small closet.

Andy seemed to read on his face that something was wrong, and a frown appeared between his brows as he leaned down to check him more closely, one hand gently brushing Eddie’s curls back from his clammy forehead.

“Are you alright? You look- flushed.” Andy’s gaze moved from Eddie’s face to his chest and down to his pants, where he finally noticed the wet patch. He blinked, his eyebrows climbing towards his hairline, and he snapped his gaze up once more to meet Eddie’s own. “Are you on suppressants?”

“Of course, sir.” Eddie shook his head, even if that made it swim, and he would have probably have to sit on his ass if not for Andy taking a hold of his hands and keeping him up. “I don’t feel well,” he had to admit after a moment, his head spinning and his whole body burning and breaking down in a sweat.

Andy went down on a knee in front of him, slowly rubbing his thumbs in a soothing way. “Eddie… you remember before, when you whined-” he waited for Eddie to give a sign he was listening, or knew what he was talking about at all before going on. “I think we somehow broke out your heat.”

“But I got my suppressants,” Eddie mumbled even while he leaned in to nuzzle at Andy’s neck, happily inhaling his scent. He couldn’t really focus well, or truly keep his eyes open, not with an alpha already there to fuck him and hold him tight.

He moaned softly at the tighteness of Andy’s arm around his back, and he did his best to stand up when Andy helped him on his feet. Even if it was mostly so he could press their bodies together, breathless already at the thought of Andy’s scent all over him.

He had never met an alpha like him, one that just made everything click and all his worries disappear. One that made him feel so safe and so wanted. So desirable. So good.

“I can take you to the hospital if you want. Hospital, Eddie, what do you think?”

Eddie swallowed. The little corner of his brain that recognized that Andy didn’t really sound so keen on the idea of leaving him alone was the only thing that kept him from whining and biting his alpha.

“No. I want to be with you.” He tilted his head, terribly pleased at the hitch in Andy’s breath when he showed his throat for him to bite. He loved to know Andy was just as affected. “I can be your good omega.”

“I know you can,” Andy whispered, finding his lips for a new kiss, his fingers gently wrapped around Eddie’s neck, and Eddie felt a shiver run through his whole body at the slight pressure of Andy’s thumb over his throat.

***

Eddie woke up slowly, pleasure humming quietly through his body, and he lazily rubbed the side of his face to the pillow. A real pillow. He wanted to enjoy the real bed they were sleeping in for as long as possible, until they had to go back to combat.

It took him a few seconds to truly place the low scratching sound he could hear from the other side of the bed, and he scrunched his nose a bit before forcing his eyes open enough to check.

Andy was sitting up against the headboard, a pillow behind his back and a book perched on his knees to use as a surface for the sheet of paper he was writing on.

Eddie shifted a little closer, enough to be able to nuzzle at the thigh in front of his face, and was rewarded by Andy stopping in his writing to burrow his fingers through Eddie’s curls.

“How did you sleep?”

“Good.” Eddie grinned lazily. He tilted his head to press his lips to the warm skin of his lover, and slowly started to sit up, yawning loudly and heavily leaninging against his alpha. “Who are you writing to?”

“My parents.” Andy smiled, the curl of his lips making it tremendously hard for Eddie to restrain himself from kissing him. “Gotta let them know the good news, right?”

“Yeah.” Eddie beamed at him, his gaze dropping over the ring shiny at Andy’s finger that matched the one he was wearing too.

The ceremony hadn’t been much, truth be told, not with the queue outside waiting to get married same as them, not with both of them not having their best uniforms at disposal or really a crowd of witnesses.

But they had gotten married nonetheless, with rings and vows and beautiful pictures to send home with their letters.

The priest hadn’t even given them the grief about rushing too much into marriage that he had given the other couples, not after getting a whiff of their mingled scents, the very proof they had gone through a heat together and chosen to mark each other.

Getting a ring was just a way to make it official after that, and a way to secure themselves the benefits too, what with the rules allowing a mated couple of officers to serve together.

Andy had been a little worried about that at first, trying to make sure Eddie wasn’t trying to just do what he thought would make Andy happy, but Eddie had been sure. Once he had received his rank he knew he was going to have to change companies, and if possible, there was only one place where he truly wanted to be.

“Just wait until we’re back home, mom will make us her carrot cake, and it’s to die for.” Andy slung his naked arm around Eddie’s shoulders, gently squeezing him into a sideway hug even as he smiled fondly at the memory of his mother’s cooking.

Eddie smiled and tugged at a corner of a picture almost lost in the besdheets between them until he could hold it in his fingers. He smiled even more brightly at the sight of the two of them on the day of their wedding, his hand tucked in the crook of Andy’s elbow and Andy looking at him as if Eddie hung the moon and stars for him.

Andy had told him about his little house back in Methuen while they were still coming down the heat, lucid enough to talk and get to know each other as the urges faded. Andy had apparently hoped one day to find someone to live with that could fill his life and his house. Eddie quite liked the prospect of following Andy there, finding their peace there and making a home, a family for themselves.

“Can’t wait to be home.”


End file.
